


Project Foeditas

by Dynastes



Category: The Isle (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Horror, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynastes/pseuds/Dynastes
Summary: Experimentation on a more biologically compatible Magna strain for the Tyrannosaurus Rex has been a success.  Both a male and female counterpart had been engineered and released for observation on the island, labeled Project Foeditas by the loving biologist that had created the creatures.  However, the expedition to observe the animals goes horribly wrong, and the only survivor of the research party is stranded on Thenyaw while Apollo Engineering attempts to quell what is quickly turning into a global emergency.





	Project Foeditas

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Official in any way, nor is considered canon content regarding The Isle, gameplay or otherwise. This is based on a small idea and story that I had thought up of in the event any of the strains become playable.

"Doctor Gerhelt."

The woman groaned under her breath, fingers twitching along the datapad that had long since fallen from its stand, the gentle thrum of the screen illuminating the dark room with its rhythmic pulses. She had been awake for two, perhaps even three days due to the butterflies and knots that had twisted deep within her gut. It had been two years since the Type-M DNA had been manufactured, and ever since then, Doctor Magnolia Gerhelt had been dragging her feet through the quicksand of failures to maintain a specimen that survived past its first year of adulthood. She heard the muffled call of her name once more, and her brow furrowed. Shooting up in her chair with her eyes still shut, she groped for the papers still plastered onto her cheek, a deep inhale to stifle a yawn the only thing heard amongst the trills and purrs of the machinery around her. Finally, her hazel eyes opened to regard the person who had called upon her, the back of her hand pressed against her lips as she drawled out her words through a yawn.

"Yes, I'm here, what is it?"

The bioengineer that had entered wavered with nervous anticipation, eyes wide and hands shaking as he gripped the stainless steel knob. Finally after a moment of silence, almost as if he was surprised that she had even been able to sleep, he spoke. "They're beginning to hatch."

Without needing it repeated, the woman was already out of her chair, hissing in pain as her hip cracked against the side of her desk in her rush to reach the door. The engineer was jostled aside as she tore down the hallway, adjusting her white lab coat, which had slunk down her shoulder during her unannounced reprieve. Magnolia's hand smacked against the sensor, and she muttered in vehement irritation as it scanned and identified her. The door slid open and she was halfway down that hallway as well. Twisting and turning, she finally reached the incubation facility, waving away an assistant that had dawdled far too long for her liking on the steps that led down to her children.

The glass dome shielded the uncannily large eggs from the outside world, and her eyes widened as she watched the speckled sphere twitch and rock. Her ear pressed against the glass, and she could have sworn she heard the soft, ululating moan of the chicks that fought for their freedom. A smile pulled upon her lips as she stood there, hunched over the incubation chamber with her auburn curls barely contained by the mismanaged ponytail. The engineer who had made the announcement followed in after her, smiling sheepishly as he watched the doctor croon over the lives she helped create. 

"When did they begin?" She mumbled, her cheek still pressed against the glass. The man shifted, shrugging on his own lab coat as he held the datapad that had laid forgotten on her desk in her excitement. 

"Ten minutes ago. I was attempting to wake you for five of them." He sounded amused, but the doctor's nose wrinkled and her lips bubbled into a small, jesting pout. 

"You should have tried harder." 

Magnolia gave the barest of smirks, finally pulling herself from the glass dome and walking the diameter of it. Her fingers twisted the circular slats open, and as the glass slid into its protective shielding, she slipped her hands into the gloves that were now accessible. Testing the range of movement for a few moments, she gently cupped the egg with the thick rubber appendages and pulled it ever so slowly towards her. Already the crack had grown larger, and she could see the brilliant gold eye that peered out from the beige, speckled prison that was no longer of use to the creature within. The churring was louder, and the third eyelid crossed its features as it blinked. The slitted pupil widened and thinned, before locking upon hers. Another churr, another push, and the egg pulled apart, and the weighty saurian spilled out over her palms, covered in the slick fluids that remained within the egg. It was unwieldy, unsure of itself, and as it rested upon Magnolia's palm, its chin rested upon the forearm of those rubber gloves. 

The doctor took a sharp inhale, tilting her head as her teeth chewed upon her bottom lip, and the engineer flicked his gaze up with no small hint of worry crossing his features. "Is something the matter?" As his head craned to look at the newborn, Magnolia shook her head.

"The eyes. They're like liquid gold." She mumbled under her breath, tilting her head as the creature still heaved its first breaths whilst rested upon her hands. The other had begun to hatch, and as she freed her hand to gather that egg close to her as well, her eyes remained locked upon the golden-eyed hatchling.

"Ah, well don't do that gasping thing, you always make me think something's wrong. It should be a rule, you know-" He had begun to prattle, a habit of his, yet Magnolia's attention was fully upon those golden eyes. The other had finally spilled out of its egg as well, darker in color, with darker eyes. Her lips pulled into a small smirk, and she tilted her head. There was a sense of unease about her, the creatures in her palms were innocent enough, small and frail... but there was a gleam in their eye that spoke well of the instincts that were now ablaze within the both of them. She chewed upon her lip once more, withdrawing her hands gently from underneath the creatures to take the datapad from the engineer. 

"Tell them that specimens AURELIA and AURELIUS are alive. I want vitals performed as needed daily to ensure that there are no complications." As the doctor swept her hand across the datapad, she smiled all the wider. "Project Foeditas is officially underway."


End file.
